uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "An American Tail" Cast *Fievel - Tails (Sonic X) *Tanya - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) *Warren T. Rat - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Papa - Robin Hood *Mama - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Yasha - Little Howler (Wild Kratts) *Tony Toponi - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Bridget - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Tiger - Winnie the Pooh *Warren T. Cat - Pete (Disney) *Cats - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Henri - Huckleberry Hound *Honest John - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gussie Mausheimer - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Digit - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cats - Hyenas (The Lion King) *The Giant Mouse of Minsk as Himself *Moe - Snagglepuss *Wave Monster as Himself Scenes *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 1 - Main Title/Russia 1885 *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 2 - Attack of the Hyenas *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 3 - Tail's Family gets on board the ship *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 4 - "There Are No Hyenas in American" *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 5 - Tails Went Over Board *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 6 - Tails Meets Huckleberry Hound/"Never Say Never" *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 7 - Pete *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 8 - Tails Gets Trap in a Job/Tails Escape *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 9 - Tails Lonely Times/Make Friends with Skunk *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 10 - Skunk Meets Fox *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 11 - Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 12 - "Somewhere Out There" *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 13 - Tails's Plan *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 14 - Building the Secret Weapon *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 15 - Tails Enters Scat Cat's Lair/The Chase *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 16 - Tails Meets Winnie the Pooh/"A Duo" *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 17 - "Released the Secret Weapon"/The Giant Mouse/The Museum gets on fire *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 18 - Tails Gets bullied by Orphans *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 19 - Tails Founds his Family/The Hat fits on Tails *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 20 - Flying on Huckleberry Hound/A Happy Ending *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) Part 21 - End Credits/"Somewhere Out There" Movie used *An American Tail Clip used *Sonic X *The Aristocats *Robin Hood *Wild Kratts *Skunk Fu! *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *WInnie the Pooh *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Duck Dodgers *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *The Lion King *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Snagglepuss *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt Gallery Tails003.jpg|Tails as Fievel Cream(Modern).png|Cream the Rabbit as Tayna Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Warren T. Rat Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Papa MaidMarian-DisneysRobinHood.png|Maid Marian as Mama Image-1412868083.jpg|Little Howler as Yasha Skunk skunk fu.png|Skunk as Tony Fox-Is-Foxy-skunk-fu-6368537-764-431.jpg|Fox as Bridget Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Tiger Pete TheThreeMusketeers.png|Pete as Warren T. Rat (Cat) Hyenas (The Lion King).jpg|Hyenas as Cats Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Henri Bugs Bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Honest John Lola.jpg|Lola Bunny as Gussie Mausheimer Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Digit Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Moe Category:Uranimated18 Category:An American Tail Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs